Ace of Hunters
by darkofthenight
Summary: i am what i hunt i cant go in the sun my dads a deamon my brother figuer is a daywalker and i blame him for my farther figers death. my dad wants my to stop trying to get my revenge but i aint stopping.  i dont own anythin'
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning with the fog that rolled in over night was slowly taking its leave back to the corners of the city to wait for night fall to come once again. A girl no older then fifteen was out for an early morning run down the same street that she had been for the last two weeks as she just moved town again hoping to shake her follower. She could feel that she was being watched, doing a quick 360 turn she couldn't see anyone so she kept running but now there was a difference that no one would have noticed she was tense and alert, waiting to be pounced on by what ever was watching. She got to a block from her house when a figure jumped up to the roof of a building, she knew who it was and let out I sigh of irritation. When she reached her apartment she slid the key into the lock. When she felt the door unlock she kicked the bottom corner followed by a quick push of the door to get it open. She had found her next target, an old barn on an old stretch of road that looks like it hasn't been used in a few centuries. Going to bed she made sure to have her bow and quiver close along with a knife under her pillow in case an unwanted visitor came threw the window.

She woke up, alert, from feeling a vibration that was the all too familiar movement of her window opening. Looking over at the clock next to her bed, it read 18:30, it's was too early for her to be up but to late for her follower. Grabbing her daisy air riffle to send out a warring shot just in case it was him and he was late, she didn't want to kill him, yet, no he was for last. Once again she was right it was him and she couldn't help the remark that she knew would end up leading to the same old fight.

"You're late once again."

"Didn't know that I was expected."

"You are following me whenever I move; you come through my window at 1200 hours so yer you are late."

"You shouldn't be concerned about me it's not what you need to do."

"I am not I just want this over with so I can now get ready for my raid."

"You are not going to do anything you are going to stop this madness right now."

"No I am getting revenge and no one least of all a stupid demon like you who experimented on me as a child."

"You will listen to me or there will be consequences that you will not like at all Ace."

"I would rather take them then your advice any day, Minja."

That was how the fight went him insisting that she stopped attacking those she was killing in revenge and her saying she would never do what he told her to that it would be as bad as becoming a vessel for a demon or an angel. He left not long after a few salt rounds and a threat of a trip to hell. Looking back at the clock it was now 2100 so Ace picked up her bow and quiver, her sun beam arch and left for the nest.

She reached the nest after an hour and a half of running full speed. She never knew where she got the extra abilities from but she would never ask, she had a hunch and didn't like the answer she may get if she asked and her hunch was proved to be more then just that, a hunch. There was one thing she would never do though and that is to trade them all in for her hearing for she had lived to long with out it to get it back would through her off balance as she would no longer be able to hear sounds that are too high pitched for the average human.

Ace took off towards the nearest tree jumping up onto the lowest branch and scaled up the tree. When she was high enough she jumped on to the roof just as a car came around the corner and the nest got out with what looked to be there evening meal. Ace walked the roof checking for any entry points and weaknesses. After the area had been surveyed she took off back home. Having nothing left to do for the night Ace decided to go out to the club that just opened up two blocks away and the talk around town was that it was a decent club. Her friend Terrie was meant to be a bouncer there so she thought she would get in with out a hitch but just in case she wore her chase a boy clubbing night clothes to get in and get a drink quick. When she arrived she wasn't disappointed about Terrie being the bouncer but he had a co-worker with so she was glad she had worn what she had cause now she had more then one guy to charm but she got in easily enough but she was unaware of the people following her.

The sun would be coming soon Ace had noticed when she caught sight of her watch so she slipped out the back door and put on a pair of ultraviolet light reflecting sun glasses. Ace didn't get a block before she was ambushed.

Ace was about to throw her knife at the one in front of her but before she did Ace had a look at who was in front of her it was the bloody day walkers, blade, whistlers' kid and this other guy king she thought his name was. She had heard of the other two but her and Blade had a past. Standing up out of her crouch Ace dropped the knife she was holding into her boot all the while glaring at Blade and his two new tag a longs. They didn't say anything for a while so with a nervous look at her watch Ace snapped first.

"What do you want Blade I thought I told you never to come looking for me again and defiantly not at this time of the morning I have to get home before that damned sun comes up you know that."

Blade just looked at Ace for a while before he noticed the time as well and decided to get the meeting over quickly.

"I know Ace but I come with a warning there are others in town, hunters ones that don't hunt like we do and they hunt _more_ then we do and I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them after what happened."

Ace could here the double meaning in that one word and it got her confused a little but she didn't show it. To show confusion was to show weakness no matter how much her stepdad told her that it was not true. When he said that to her she would voice her questions but now he was dead and it was all Blades fault at least that is how she saw it. If he didn't let his guard down then she would still have a farther figure that supported what she did and understood why she had to do them but most of all he had kept Ace from going off half cocked and getting herself killed because she was angry and only cared about revenge. Snapping out of her thoughts she turned back to the three others that were sanding in front of her, looking at whistlers daughter, Whistler Jr., she could see him in her only a little but it was still there, king was a different story he reminded her of herself when she had first started when her family got destroyed then the last was Blade the one person she had left of any kind that resembled family in any way. They were a team once but after Whistler died she pointed the finger at him and vowed that she would never go back to working with him no matter what. For some reason the words that her farther had said to her during the argument had come back to her '_if you are killing for revenge then why haven't you killed Blade yet, you do blame him for Whistlers death, do you not? Is it because you see him as a brother or the fact you know he is not at fault here.' _ It was then, right there that she realised that she only blamed him because she needed someone to blame. With a feeling of regret she said good bye and took off to her apartment before he could stop her.

The next night was eventful for Ace as she went on her raid. Going down the same old road to the same old barn house Ace was kept alert by the vibratoins of the animals when she felt people walking in her direction not long before she could see them. From what Ace could tell they were arguing about points of attack and where the colt maybe being held what that meant she didn't know but didn't move until they were out of sight again. Once they were gone she sprinted off towards the barn with ultra-violet ray arrows dipped in dead mans blood poised and ready for shooting. Ace got to the barn with no other interferences. She was perched up in a tree when the first sign of movement went past the window and with that she let arrows fly and saw with pleasure that the heads went flying against the walls in tiny pieces. After all movement seamed to have stoped Ace found a way in leaving her bow and quiver in the tree she was recently in leaving her with a machete and ultra-violet arch for defence.

Finding her way around wasn't to hard there was only the two levels everyone on the ground level was dead but the above level was not as abandoned for from what Ace could feel there was heavy breathing followed by what some one would have thought was soft but to her it was loud and clear where someone put something metal on the ground. Shooting up at the noise, she heard who ever was there scatter. Ace closed her eyes focusing on the vibrations that were moving around her she pulled out the knife that is always set in her boot and threw it at the person heading towards the edge of the barn easily decapitating her target. Ace climbed up to have a look around for any weapons that could have been left behind and she was surprised by what she found. A revolver, barrel of 12 bullets, all unused. Ace could hear more people coming and it felt like more then she wanted to handle at this point of time so collecting her knife she took off to the tree that she left her bow and quiver. When she reached the tree where she had left them they were gone that was a cause to go onto high alert. Crouching close to the trunk of the tree so she could take in the surrounding vibrations and caught the vibrations of a human heart beating a small of a fraction faster than normal meaning that they were expecting or had just run from the nest, deciding that she was going to check it out Ace jumped from tree to tree following the vibrations, once the owner of the heart was found she dropped down behind him and once she landed she said,

"I think that's mine and I would like it back before the vamps catch my sent and catch up to me"

The man that was standing in front of her spun around with a surprised look on his face but a normal person would not have been able to see it but she could. She saw that she found him in the middle of inspecting one of her arrows as it was still laid out in his hands, sighing Ace put her hands out to take it from him but he pulled it back not letting her get to it well that's what he thought. She sighed before saying

"Hey mate you can either hand them over or I can force them off you what do ya want."

"The names John Winchester and how do I know these are yours?"

"On the bow will be the initials A.C.E and the tip of each arrow will be socked in dead mans blood also they are pure silver and have a little chamber with ultraviolet light contained with in with whistler carved around the non pointy end of the arrow. So did I pass your test?" She answered with a hint of anger seeping threw my tone.

After he finished looking at the bow and arrows to see if she was right and of course she bloody was they were hers given to her by her stepdad and she was ready to fight to the death to get them back. She was about to double check the gun she had picked up when he nodded and handed them over. Before Ace got to say anything John started, "Hey let me drive you home it's the least I can do."

She was about to refuse when she realised how tired she was and thought that she probably wont get home if she ran home she was more likely to fall over a log some where and curl up for sleep which would be bad cause she would be in the sun all day. So taking the offer they headed back to Johns car and not a moment to soon because the sun started to rise not five minuets after they started to drive causing her to fall asleep quickly with out giving John the directions to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything. Based on a few things from the originals. _

When Ace woke up she didn't recognise any of her surrounding so she was instantly alert. She could hear four people within the house, two in the downstairs right hand corner then another in what seemed like a room or two away and the fourth was down the hall from her. She turned to look out side her window and noticed she was up early then again she did pass out earlier then she normally dose for she passed out before sun rise so she woke up before night fall that was all her body allowed her. She decided she would go downstairs and see if she could find John also to ask him where her weaponry was as it was not in the room that she woke up in. Ace didn't make it down stairs for the person that was down the hall from her stepped out of the room that he was occupying and turned to her. She noticed that he must be related to John somehow it was in the eyes but her eyes must have still been black from waking up in the sunlight because he rushed her, not expecting it she stumbled a few steps when she dodged his attack when he came at her again she flipped the over the banister landing like a cat. She never understood why she always had more resemblance to a cat then the half vampire that she was. She was brought out of her revive by a soft pain in her right shoulder. Ace looked up to the guy who had shot her and growled then stoped short from the sound then tried again and again and again coming out with the same results all the time. She was surprised by the sound but was snapped out of it when she felt the change in the air and turning just in time she caught the knife in between two of her two fingers. The action caused her shoulder to jar her shoulder making her scream as she was not prepared for the onslaught of pain that was shooting down her arm. The sound caused the other three people in the hose to come running into the room to see what was going on. Ace looked up to see John with anger on his face as he looked up to the guy standing above her with the gun still in his hands but John didn't get close enough to her before she lunged at him only just clearing the banister to tackle him to the ground. As the sun was leaking threw the door that was open next to them which reminded her that she was in fact weaker then she is at night and that she would have to run so with that noted Ace slammed the guys head on to the ground disorientating him long enough to get away and use the banister as a spring board to the corner in the roof which was the darkest place that she could see. Ace clung to the corner while hissing at the guy who she had knocked out which was not her intention at all. Ace was scared and for the first time since Whistler had died she wished Blade was there to tell her what to do but this one she had to get out of on her own.

Ace stayed up in the corner just staring at the man laying still almost life less on the floor when she felt vibrations shifting up the wall. Her head snapped up to see what was causing the problem. The three men that had come in earlier were moving to check on the man that she had knocked out well that's what she thought but one of them, one that wasn't john, came towards her. Ace just acted on base instinct, pushing her self further into the corner of the roof that she was in and started to hiss, growl and make any other sounds of warning that she could along with the occasional whimper here and there but she wouldn't do anything for this guy in front of her. John must have noticed that nothing was going to happen in the way of getting her out of the corner so he went over to the guy in front of her and placed a hand on his shoulder while saying, "Hey Bobby can you go look at dean, and I can handle this."

"Hey I am not leaving you here to fend for ya self." Bobby told John in a voice that left no room for argument. John sighed but walked closer to Ace slowly and carefully with his hands raised in a sign of surrender or submission. Looking directly at John Ace calms only a small fraction but it was something and her glaring had stopped. Sam, Dean and Bobby were looking form John to Ace waiting for the time where they thought Ace might crack and attack. When John reached Ace he held his hands out to her while speaking softly,

"Come on. You can come down now, its ok, we are not-" John was cut off by Dean

"Not what, going to hurt her, are you crazy"

"No I'm not and no we won't, now stand down."

Ace not knowing what to do and barely trusting John plus the fact she knew she could defend herself if need be so reaching out to take his hand she eyed the others eerily waiting for them to attack one of them. She had almost reached his hand when she felt the air shift around her with the movement she recognised to easily as the bolt of a gun being slammed shut. Acting on impulse as the protector that she is, Ace pushed John to the ground at the same time as she jumped in front of him while pulling Bobby and Sam behind her and taking in the threat that was Dean. Ace couldn't hear the men yelling at Dean behind her, she was solely concentrated on Dean who was holding them at gun point just as the sun finished setting at night took over snapping Ace out of her daze at the same time Dean put a bullet in her shoulder which only caused her to flinch. Ace, aware of everyone staring at her walked over to the window and looked to the sky letting one stray tear fall down her face before she smiled it was just like the way she met Blade. Ace put her hand up to her shoulder and pulled the bullet out, letting it drop to the floor as the wound healed over. After a few minutes Ace calmed down enough to drop her cross bow, knifes and kick them towards Dean, to be honest she hadn't even noticed that she had picked them up in the first place, before taking a submissive stance while sinking to my knees, head bowed and neck exposed.

Ace could feel them arguing going on around her but didn't move an inch but the argument they were having was making her uneasy.

John whirled around on his oldest son Dean and started yelling,

"What was that about Dean, really I would like to know because it wasn't anything I know about."

"She had black eyes dad, black eyes what you expected me to do just turn around and leave, no sir." Dean explained to John

"To stop when I tell you to." John said calmly back to Dean

Ace could hear the argument as it continued and knew what Dean thought she was but she knew she wasn't she would never lower herself that low, to do what her Farther did no matter how much he wanted to. She would never turn into a demon.

Ace felt the air change with the slam of a door, a car start up by the vibrations the engine sent through the air then all movement besides the breathing patterns of the three men standing in the room but she didn't dare to move for she had learnt the hard way that it could be fatal.

The air started to shifted and vibrated with the sounds of footsteps getting closer to Ace causing her to stiffen as a result but didn't expect someone to reach towards her. Ace had taken that the wrong way and jumped into a corner on the far side of the room where all her weapons were still sitting for her fight with Dean. Tentively while still alert she picked up each weapon, checked it, cleaned it, counted them and sheath them before turning back around as she counted the ones in the room she woke up in to the total that she had on her before turning to Sam, John and Bobby to ask,

"Where is the revolver that I had on me when you found me?"

The three men looked at each other knowing exactly what she was talking about but they needed it to kill the Yellow-Eyed Demon and now that they had found it they weren't letting it go so Sam replied.

"You didn't have one on you when we took you from the car."

This response didn't make her happy for she knew he was lying and was about to give him a gut full but when they came eye to eye she saw why he was lying, the deaths, the loss and all the grief that came with the job magnified to that of a teenager that was on drugs for depression. She sighed, deciding to let them have it but she wanted to make a replica of the gun and bullets before she lost the original forever.

"ok now I don't know who you all are but I do know that you have more need of that gun that I do so you can keep it but I do need to borrow it for a while I can stay here if that makes it any easier for you."


End file.
